Changes
by onesonglory33
Summary: Roxas is just a normal high schooler, waiting for school to be over, until Axel moves in.
1. Should've Stayed in Bed

**Summary:** Roxas is just a normal high schooler, waiting for school to be over, until Axel moves in.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own them (I would not be sitting in my college dorm writing this if I did)

**Warning:** Contains yaoi/boylove/whatever else you want to call it. There's at least AkuRoku, Sora/Riku and Cloud/Leon (although I do plan on putting in some straight relationships to even it out a little). If you don't like yaoi, don't read it.

* * *

BEEEEP...BEEEEP...BEEEEP..CRASH...

"Roxas, if you broke that alarm too I am not buying you a new one."

"Sorry Mom."

Why did I have to get up. I already knew we weren't doing anything important in school today...or tomorrow for that matter. We were still in the review stage of the year. I wasn't going to learn anything new for at least another week. The blankets were so warm. They obviously didn't want me to go to school either, or they wouldn't be so comfy. I pulled the comforter back over my head and went back to sleep. School could wait.

"Roxas! Wake up! Your going to be late to school. And that's gonna make me late! Get up!"

Suddenly the blankets were ripped off of me, exposing me to the sun and much colder air. Why did I have to have a twin who was a morning person? He stood there staring at my still curled up body before leaping onto the bed.

"Roxy get up!"

He started to jump on the bed on top of me, not caring if it was me or the mattress he landed on. I groaned as his foot made contact between my legs. Yup, I was awake now. This was not starting off to be a good day. I laid there in pain for a moment before finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Sora, satisfied that I was no longer laying down, hopped down from the bed and trotted to the door.

"You have ten minutes. Riku is already here. We'll leave without you if we have to."

"Fine, I'll be down."

I made my way to the dresser and threw on whatever was on top. Luckily it matched. Blue hoodie and jeans. I stumbled into the bathroom and quickly rinsed my face off and brushed my teeth. My hair was about as good as it was gonna get. Bed head always seemed to work out better than me actually trying to make it do anything.

I grabbed my backpack, not checking if my books were even in it, and headed down stairs. Sora and Riku must have already headed out to Riku's car. I figured they could wait the two seconds it would take me to grab a pop-tart and headed to the kitchen. I searched the closet until I found the box of my favorite kind, brown sugar cinnamon, in the back. I threw a package into my bag and headed for the door, almost forgetting my shoes.

I slid into the back seat of Riku's car, ignoring my brother fondling his boyfriend as usual. I clicked my seat belt and leaned up against the window of the car, letting my eyes close again.

"Just so you know, we were about to leave without you."

"Sure you were, Sora." I knew that was a empty threat. He had been telling me they would leave without me since Riku got his license. Plus he obviously too busy to even tell that my ten minutes were up at least five minutes ago.

"We were too!"

Wow, he could sound childish sometimes. I don't know how Riku put up with him.

"Morning Roxas." Riku greeted, completely ignoring his boyfriend's mild temper tantrum.

"Morning Riku." I grumbled.

"Alright everyone good to go?"

"Yup." Sora said in his way-too-excited-for-this-early-in-the-morning voice.

I could feel the car start to move, but it wasn't too long before I drifted back to sleep. I slept soundly for the ten minute drive to the high school, but was rudely awoken, when we got there. Sora apparently thought it would be funny to open the door I was currently passed out against. Luckily for me, I was wearing my seat belt. Maybe it was good for something.

"God Sora, must you be so annoying in the morning?" I asked, still hanging partially out the door.

"Uh huh. That's what brothers are for."

I sat up, untangling myself from the seat belt, and grabbed my bag. Riku and Sora were already on their way to the school when I got out of the car. If it wasn't for the fact that Sora sits next to me in home room, I could probably stay here and they wouldn't notice. Any classes I had with them contained both of them. And if one of Sora's classes had Riku in it, he didn't notice anyone else. I knew Riku wouldn't care if I skipped.

Grumpily, I made my way into the school. Everyone looked much to awake and excited to be here. Was I the only sane person? Anytime with single digits followed by an a.m. was much to early to be up in my opinion.

My locker of course wouldn't open. I had to put the combination into the lock about twelve million frickin' times and kick it at least twice before the door decided to come loose. I shrugged out of the hoodie, realizing it was now much too warm for it, hoping that I remembered to put a shirt on under it. I looked down thankful for the plain black tee-shirt covering my chest. I didn't even know I owned a plain shirt.

I couldn't remember what day it was, so I just grabbed everything I thought I might need out of my locker and started walking towards home room. I sat down in my seat just before the late bell rang. The morning announcements started soon after, but I couldn't tell you what any of them ever said. They all sounded the same and were usually about things I wasn't involved in anyways.

My stomach growled rather loudly, reminding me I hadn't eaten yet today. I searched my bag for the pop-tart I knew I threw in there somewhere. I found it inside my binder, how it got there I have no idea. As quietly as possible I opened the package and started to eat. I hoped the teacher didn't notice that I was eating in her "No Food Allowed" class room. Last time she caught me, I was in detention with her for days. Trust me, detention with Mrs. Larexene is not fun.

The announcements droned on for what seemed like forever before the bell for first period rang. I looked to Sora and he told me what day it was, knowing that's what I wanted, before darting out the door to catch Riku before his first class. Joy, I had Math first. That's exactly what I wanted to do first thing in the morning.

I pushed my way through the crowded halls, into the class room, and took my seat in the back of the class. I really had no reason to be here. We were reviewing stuff from last year still and I already knew it all. The only real reason for me to be here was to hand in the homework, that I did three days ago. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a math geek. I just currently have no social life. It's helped my grades out majorly. Between being grounded for the last few weeks, for something Sora did by the way, and having to work on the weekends, I haven't really had time to do anything fun; not that there's much to do around here anyways.

Class started and I went off into my own world. I passed the homework up and answered a question if it was asked of me, but other than that it was a blur of doodles and fake note taking. After what seemed like much too long a time of numbers and symbols for my still bleary eyes, the bell rang. Thank god it was over.

That bell meant it was time for me to go to English. English usually consisted of me sitting there, listening to the teacher drone on about books that no one would read unless they had to, and then make us analyze every little detail about it. Sounds like fun doesn't it. Didn't think so. Today we were going to discuss chapter five of the book we're currently reading. I don't remember what it was named, I didn't really care for it. I had already read the entire thing and written the paper. I swear I am not an over achiever. Grounded to my mom means you do your homework and any homework that you might have in the future.

Also did I mention my computer died. Makes it a lot harder to procrastinate. I think it might have had something to do with the dried on soda I found on it, but Sora says he has no idea where it might have come from. That gay little bastard gets away with everything. Apparently he's got the innocent face down better than I do. He can do no wrong according to Mom; as long as she doesn't catch him with Riku. I don't think she'd approve if she knew her son was having sex with another man. She thinks their relationship is cute, but she doesn't know the whole of it. I really don't care what they do behind closed doors, I just don't wanna hear it. Or see it. That was a bad day. I will forever have the image of my brother, naked, with another man on top of him burned into my mind. Why they decided it would be a good idea to have sex in the living room, while I was home and obviously still awake, I will never understand.

I should pay attention, if only to get that mental image out of my mind. Oh great, we're on the topic of sexual relations in the book. That doesn't help. I think God think's he's funny. That is the only explanation I can think of for days like these. I stared down at the desk, trying to think of anything that wouldn't bring that image back to my mind. Of course this did the opposite. I dropped my head to the desk, a good amount harder than I intended. The entire room turned at the sound. All I could do was sit there and hope they would stop staring at me.

"Is everything alright Roxas?"

"Yes, Professor. Sorry for interrupting your class."

"Alright now onto page..." Thank god. I did not want to have to come up with an explanation of why I hit my head on the desk. It didn't help, by the way. Now I just had a headache and naked images of my brother beating at my skull. Please let this day go faster.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the bell rang. I decided to swing by my locker on my way to my next class and drop off some of my heavier books. Just as a turned the corner, I realized how bad of an idea that was. Sora was at his locker, which is next to mine, with Riku. Luckily they weren't doing anything. Riku was just leaning against the lockers while Sora looked for his books, but just seeing them near each other brought the images back. Keep walking Roxas, keep walking.

"Hey Roxas!" Fuck. He saw me. "Have you seen my Math notebook?"

"No." I slightly snapped. I couldn't look at him. Quickly I shoved my books in my locker and practically ran to class. This made me really early. I was actually the second person there, really odd behavior for me. I also realized later that in my rushing I had put everything I needed for this class in my locker. Great.

I tried to tell myself that I just had to get to lunch and it would get better. That was a lie. Lunch just meant that I would have to see Sora and Riku again...together. Hopefully Sora wouldn't get the urge to molest Riku too much today. They were in public. They couldn't get too smutty...could they? Even if they did keep their hands off of each other, which I think is highly unlikely, I still had my least favorite class. Why did I even get out of bed today? Oh yeah, that's right. Fucking Sora woke me back up. If this day doesn't kill me, I think I might have to kill him.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what happened in any of my other classes before lunch. I was concentrating so much on not going insane before then that everything else kinda faded away. For all I know a man in a gorilla suit could have walked through the class and wouldn't have noticed. Okay that's a lie. I would've noticed a man in a gorilla suit. That's just ridiculous, but you get the point.

Finally, I walked into the lunch room. At this point I was starving. Surprisingly, trying to fend off thoughts of your brother naked can really stoke your appetite. I pushed my way through the crowd and grabbed whatever tray I could get to. I'm not really sure what it was. It looked like some kind of ground something. Whatever, it was food. I took a bag of chips and a drink, payed the woman and went to sit at our table.

As always I was one of the first of the people that sit at our table there. I was always early to lunch. Lunch was my favorite period of the day. Anything with food involved was good in my book actually. Plus I wasn't required to learn anything during lunch, except maybe how to properly eat the lunch food so as not to get it all over your clothes.

I took my seat in the middle of the table, facing the window. Pence and Olette were already arguing about something while Hayner quietly stole food from the two of them. I sat and stared out the window, waiting for everyone else to show up. Normally I would have gotten involved in their conversation but today seemed a little too heated for my liking.

I watched the gym class out on the field before Sora and Riku snapped me back to reality. They sat across from me, Sora practically on Riku's lap. This of course brought back the images from earlier. I immediately looked down to my no longer hot food. I spent the next few minutes trying to focus on only my food. When I finished that I had no choice but to look back up. When I met Riku's aqua eyes he looked concerned.

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick?"

"Yeah, just been a rough day so far. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you look kinda twitchy." Sora piped in.

"I'm fine, I swear. I just want today to be over already."

"Okay, just warn us if you're gonna be sick."

"Ewww...Why would you mention Roxas being sick while I'm eating."

"Sorry, So." Riku apologized, giving Sora a kiss to make it up.

"Okay...I think I might be sick."

I put my head down on the table, making sure to miss my food. I knew lunch was only gonna make today worse. I had just been lying to myself when I thought otherwise.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Riku suggested, removing himself from Sora.

"I doubt she could help me." I mumbled into the table.

"Alright, just trying to help."

"It's alright, I feel better now." I lied, picking my head up off the table. I didn't need them to keep pestering me about what was wrong. How do you tell your brother that you wanna hurl because you keep picturing him naked.

I went back to watching out the window, still unable to look at my brother or his boyfriend. They started talking about their plans for after school; Hayner, Pence and Olette joined in now that their argument was over. I tried to stay involved in the conversation, but not being able to look at almost half the people in the conversation made it a lot harder.

"Hey, where are Leon and Cloud?" I wondered out loud after noticing their absence from my right. They were always good for distracting me on days like today.

"Probably having sex in the janitor's closet again." Sora blurted out.

Oh. My. God. Why is everyone around me gay? I mean, I knew they were together and all, everyone in our group did. People outside of our little circle most likely had no idea. They were only affectionate in private, or when really drunk...unlike some other people, but we saw the signs. Normally I had no problem with them being together, but today was a different story. The idea of the two of them together just brought me back to the image of Sora and Riku again. I really think God hates me.

"Sora, you don't know that." Riku said much, much too late.

"What make's you think they're not. We caught them in there last time and I heard them whispering again today. What do you think they're doing?"

"Sora, can we please not discuss this." I pleaded, face in my hands.

"Fine, but I know I'm right."

"Whatever Sora, just please stop."

"Stop what?" Demyx's voice came from behind me.

"Nothing, Roxas is just upset that Cloud and Leon are having sex and he isn't."

"What?! That is not, at all, what we were just discussing."

"Well, you are getting pretty defensive all of a sudden. When _was_ the last time you got any?"

"That's enough, I'm leaving." I attempted to get up and storm off but was stopped by Demyx's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Roxas, he's just joking with you. There's no need to run off just yet. Plus, you haven't met my cousin yet. You can't leave until then."

With that he shoved me back into my seat and turned to wave across the cafeteria. I placed my head on the table, not wanting to be here anymore.

"So guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Axel. He's living with me and is gonna be coming to our school from now on."

I could hear everyone else say their hello's and such but I was not in the mood to meet anyone right now. I felt Demyx's hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas, can you at least say hi?"

"Ngh" Was all I got out from my position on the table.

"What's wrong with him?" That must've been Axel. I knew it wasn't anyone else's voice.

"Apparently he's upset that he's not getting laid." Demyx said bluntly.

I lifted my head enough to get out an "am not" before slamming it back to the table. I was not willing to argue this point any further.

"You make such a strong argument." Demyx laughed, voice dripping in sarcasm. "You can sit next to Roxas, Axel. I doubt the others are coming today."

I felt Axel slide in next to me, much too close for someone I had yet to even look at. Once everyone else started to talk I felt Axel's breath on my ear, "You know we could easily change your _situation_." I felt his hand move to my thigh.

I flew out of my seat, grabbed my tray and almost yelled, "I'm leaving," as I tried not to run out the door. Great it was only lunch and I had been hit on by a complete stranger. I knew I should've stayed in bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been writing this forever. I wrote the first half of this chapter so long ago but haven't had time to write more until today. I also wrote the second half during the day (really, really unusual for me) so sorry if its off. Also I've been writing my original story (which you can find the link to on my main page) instead. Hope you enjoyed this. Later chapters should be better (I promise). Please review. Thanks.


	2. Almost Over

So yeah...sorry this took so long. I was burried in school and then when it was over I was completely uncreative and didn't have time to sit down and write when I was creative I never had time to write. Alright now that I'm done making excuses...Happy early AkuRoku day!

So this chapter was a bitch to write cause I couldn't think of what to happen. It's a little shorter than the last one but it was going to be epicly long if I wrote the next part. Enjoy...I promise the next chapter won't take as long.

I was almost to my locker before I realized I had nowhere to go. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that I had at least ten minutes before I even had to think about going to class. I decided to walk the rest of the way to my locker and wait there until the bell rang. I walked as slow as possible and actually organized my books before slumping to the floor. I had only managed to waste a couple minutes so I figured I could just sit there for the rest. I tried to think about anything but what just happened. I wished I could just go home and pretend I never got out of bed, but no, I still had three classes left.

I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe that would make today go away, but that never seems to work. My attempts at not thinking about lunch backfired of course. I don't know why I even try anymore. I could still feel his hand on my thigh and his breath on my ear. Suddenly, I felt the nausea return to me. I shot my eyes open, hoping the sight of the familiar hallway would make me feel better. It just made me realize that I was being watched.

"Are you okay Roxas? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Ms. Lockheart. It's nothing. I just realized I had more time than I thought before I had to go to class."

"Alright. You should really go see Aerith if you are actually sick. You don't look so good."

"I don't need to go see the nurse. It's just been a bad day and I can't wait for it to be over."

"I hope it gets better for you and remember, my door is always open if you need to talk about anything."

"Thank you, Ms. Lockheart."

Luckily that's all it took to get her to go back into her classroom. If people only knew what was actually wrong they wouldn't be suggesting that I went to the nurse. There's nothing that Aerith could do for my mental issues. A band-aid and a "feel better" was not gonna make that issue go away. She could probably get the new kid in trouble for in-appropriate touching or something like that, but then she'd probably want to talk to me about it and I really didn't want to have a "homosexuality talk" with the school nurse.

Suddenly the halls were full around me. Lunch must've just let out. I quickly realized that if I stayed at my locker I was going to have to see Sora and Riku again, and besides the fact that the image that refused to leave my brain, I would have to explain the reason I just darted from lunch. I decided on the lesser of two evils and went to Chem. early. As much as I hated that class I planned on avoiding that conversation until, hopefully, they forgot about it.

Vexen, I refused to call him Dr. Vexen, was already in the room when I walked in. The first bell had only just rung but he was busy. I moved to my normal seat in the back of the class and hoped he was too into his work to notice me. Everything about him creeped me out. His voice, his thin face, his science obsession, his cold demeanor; everything. It didn't help that I was convinced that his labs were designed to slowly kill us off. I wouldn't be surprised if my next lab turned me into a slug or something. I'm sure he's figured out a way to do that, the man's an evil genius.

The rest of the class filed in around me and the lecture started. I pulled out my notebook and started writing down what he was saying, while trying to ignore the tone of his voice. Luckily, my paranoia and hate of the class made me forget about the rest of the day. As odd of a thought as it was for me, I was actually glad I went to chemistry.

I was in a much better mood when I left Chem. than when I went in. My mood got even better when I realized that I didn't have lab today. Volatile chemicals would have to wait until tomorrow to ruin my day. That meant only art and gym left. If anything could cheer me up it was art. I could barely pass for an artist but my love for art wasn't the reason I was excited. I was excited because art meant I got to spend a full period with _her. _Namine. She was the star of our art class. She was really the only one who actually tried in that class and our teacher loved her for it.

The feelings I still had for Namine were rooted way back in middle school. Of course back then I was much too afraid to tell her about them. Now that I was actually okay with telling her that I liked her, and was sure that I wasn't going to get cooties or something like that while doing so, it was too late. Namine was no longer available. She had started dating our school's resident emo, Zexion, at the end of last year. Their relationship was one of the few to survive the summer and didn't seem to be changing any time soon. Art was one of the few times I got to see her without her boyfriend and I enjoyed it.

I walked into art, finally almost done with my day. I was still amazed that I had made it through science without any major mishaps, which was surprising considering how the rest of my day had gone. Compared with everything else art was easy. All I had to do was doodle and color all period and I would be fine. Then there was also always the plus of seeing Namine, even if she no longer noticed me.

I was setting up my supplies as usual so that I could work on my drawing when I heard the teacher say my name. I looked up to see him directing someone I didn't recognize to the seat next to mine. He was tall and lanky with an explosion of bright red spikes coming from the back of his head. He wore pale, ripped jeans that sat very low on his hips. The multiple studded belts seemed to be the only thing holding them up. He also had on a black sleeveless hoodie that had what looked like a band logo printed on it. As he began to move closer to me his eyes caught mine. They were an impossible neon green, that was emphasized even more by his red hair. He looked like he was wearing eyeliner and was that facial tattoos? He definitely was not from here. He sat his bag down next to mine and took his seat. I figured I'd try to make this a little less awkward and at least introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Roxas."

"I know. We kinda already met at lunch, although it's nice to be able to see your face this time. I'm Axel."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Axel...Demyx's cousin Axel. The same guy that hit on me right after we met. I forgot I had never seen his face. I did remember that voice though. That voice meant that any chance of this being an easy end to the day was long gone. Why had I let myself believe that the day was getting better?

"Yeah so sorry about lunch. Didn't mean to freak you out like that. It was just a joke...unless of course you wanna take me up on my offer..."He trailed off at the end, suggestion in his voice.

"What?!"

"Roxas please keep your voice down. I allow talking in my class not yelling."

"Sorry, promise it won't happen again."

What the hell kind of apology did he think he was giving me. He said he was sorry and didn't mean it but then just said it again. That's not much better than leaving it how it was.

"I'm hoping that was another joke 'cause if it wasn't you suck at apologizing. Oh and no thank you, I don't swing that way."

I went back to my work in silence. I could feel him watching me now and then but I did my best to ignore it. I eventually drifted off like every other class to watch Namine draw across the room. She always seemed lost in thought in art class. She was shut off from the world and never noticed me watching her as she drew. I loved the way she looked when she was drawing. She always pulled her blonde hair to the one side to get it out of the way, but it just me a better view of her face. She always seemed so serene when she was drawing. She sat at the table next to the window and on days like today was lit up by the sun. It made her fair skin and hair glow.

"Who's the girl?"

"What?"

"The blonde you've been staring at."

"Namine, and I wasn't staring."

"Trust me, you were staring. So what's up? You two together or something or is this just a one way thing?"

"She's dating senior, Zexion. She cheers him up, whatever, he needs it."

"So you like her but she's with someone else. Okay, I get it now. Does she know how you feel?"

"What? No, why would I tell her?"

"'Cause you like her."

"She's happy with her boyfriend, plus we haven't had an actual conversation since like...wait...why am I talking about this with you?"

"Good point. Guess I'm just easy to talk to."

"Or you're manipulative." I mumbled.

"Heard that."

"Whatever. Just drop the subject, okay?"

"Alright, but your obsession's not healthy man."

"It's not an obsession!"

"Roxas! I've told you already to keep your voice down. Other people are trying to work. If I have to tell you again, I'm sending you to the office."

"Sorry..." I grumbled as I attempted to go back to work. After people stopped starring at me I whispered to Axel, "Just please drop it and stop getting me in trouble."

"I already agreed to drop it. Plus, I'm only stating the obvious, you're the one getting all defensive and yelling."

"Ugh, just shut up please."

He seemed to get the message so I went back to my drawing. At this point, though, any creative focus I had was long gone. I spent the rest of the period staring at my paper and avoiding looking at Namine so that Axel wouldn't start up again. I would just have to take my drawing home and finish it tonight.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. I started gathering my stuff in my bag when I realized that Axel never left. He was standing next to his seat waiting for me. I forced myself to look up and meet his eyes, making no attempt to hide the anger I had for him.

"So where're you going next Roxy?"

"I'm going to gym and never call me Roxy again."

"Aw, but I like the way Roxy sounds." He said with mock sadness on his face.

"You're lucky I'm trying to get ungrounded early on good behavior or I would've killed you already."

"You don't mean that. Plus, you'll have all next period to get over it since we're in the same class again."

"Great." I silently wished the ceiling to collapse on my head.

"Lead the way."


End file.
